Sunshine
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Ward can't imagine his life without Skye now.


**I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Ward rolled over and cringed when he heard Skye's groan. "Sorry."

All she did was push him back over to his side. "Sharing a bed on the Bus isn't the easiest thing in the world. I wish they were bigger."

He snorted. "That's what they all say, sunshine."

Skye's mouth dropped open. "I cannot believe you just said that! Hey, you actually made a joke, and a dirty one at that. I am scandalized, Grant Douglas."

He turned to face her, trying to position himself so neither would fall off the bed. Their laughter didn't help at all. "I try my best. You should go to sleep."

"So should you. We have a long day ahead of us." The case they were on hadn't been the easiest, and they were hoping to finish it sometime tomorrow. With the way their luck ran, however (Coulson once asked if one of them had smashed a mirror), that was unlikely.

"That we do." Ward rolled over again, apologizing when she protested, and proceeded to close his eyes and fall asleep.

The next afternoon, Skye found and took down their suspect all on her own since the rest of the team had been tricked into heading in the other direction. "I am awesome!" she cried excitedly.

"You were more than awesome out there today, sunshine." Ward beamed at her and then drew her in for a hug before lifting her head up and kissing her. "I am so proud of you, Skye."

She reddened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Of course I am. You're one of the best agents I've ever known."

She stared at him. "You're only saying that because you're biased and you love me."

Ward stared right back before he started laughing. "I am biased and I definitely love you, but I'm saying this because it's the truth." He kissed her again and that's how the team found them.

"Really?" Skye and Ward pulled apart to see a disappointed looking Coulson folding his arms.

"We were celebrating!" Skye tried.

"Yeah, nice try. Come on, let's get our suspect back to the Bus." May arrested their unconscious suspect and they all headed back to the plane.

Since Coulson offered to handle the interrogation, Skye and Ward sat down to play Battleship. "This is fun," he murmured.

"Yeah, you never win. Don't try to distract me." This was definitely an activity they still enjoyed, even years after they started playing it (and despite the fact that Ward lost most of the time).

"I wasn't trying to distract you!" He beamed at her unimpressed stare but continued with the game when she started tapping her foot on the floor.

Two weeks after that – after asking Coulson for permission (he wasn't about to face his wrath again) – Ward went out and bought a ring. He took her out to a fancy restaurant and asked her after they finished dessert. "Holy fuck, that's actually an engagement ring."

A little (okay, a lot) nervous, Ward could barely choke out the words. "So, what do you say?"

"The answer's yes, you idiot!"

With clammy hands, he slid the ring up Skye's finger. She let out a sob. He hadn't been this terrified in a long time and was ecstatic she had agreed to marry him. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, I'm feeling the same way." After paying the bill, Skye grabbed his hand and led (practically ran, actually) him Ward back to the Bus.

Jemma uncharacteristically squealed when she saw the ring. Ward, Trip, Coulson, and Fitz all winced. "That was a little too loud. I don't think the clouds heard you," Trip complained.

"I am your maid-of-honor, yes?" Jemma was excited for this wedding.

Skye nodded. "Of course you are. Maybe we should just fly to Vegas and get this over with. Grant, what do you think?" She turned to her fiancé (and whoa, that sent a chill down her spine).

"No Vegas, but how about a short engagement? It doesn't have to be a big wedding." Besides, he wasn't close to anybody else except for the team (and the Avengers and their significant others).

"This weekend, maybe?" Skye suggested.

May did a double take. "It's Tuesday, Skye. Do you really think you two can plan a wedding in time?"

"Of course we can. Have you met us, May?" Skye played with her ring, still unable to believe she was actually getting married.

"I want to marry you as soon as I can." Ward meant it. He would have eloped anywhere with her as long as it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with Skye.

"Then let's get started. I'll call Hill, and she can get ahold of Pepper. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight." Skye leaned up and kissed Ward before whipping out her cell phone and calling Maria.

With Pepper, Maria, and Natasha's help, Coulson's team was able to plan a wedding in a very short amount of time. The night before, Maria took Ward aside to talk to him. "You better not break that's girl heart."

"I don't plan on it, Hill."

"Good."

And that's when Natasha surprised him by dropping from the ceiling. "I just wanted to see the look on your face," she explained after Ward jumped.

"This is revenge for that comment a few years ago, isn't it?" He had apologized to Maria later, but no one had forgotten.

Natasha shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Congratulations on getting married, by the way."

"Thank you." Ward wasn't feeling nervous yet, but he knew that could change. But how could he have cold feet when Skye was still the only thing in his life he was completely sure of?

"You're welcome." Natasha went to go find Clint and Steve, and Skye sidled up to him.

"So the Avengers are going to be at our wedding. Can you believe this is our life?" She couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with this man. Skye was also going to become Agent Ward, but she'd definitely miss Ward playfully (sometimes seriously) referring to her as Agent Skye.

The next morning, Ward waited impatiently for Skye's entrance. "You aren't freaking out at all?" Fitz – his best man – wasn't all that surprised. He knew how much his two best friends loved each other.

He shook his head. "I'm marrying a woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. What do I have to be nervous about?"

"Damn."

And that's the moment the music started out, and Coulson and Skye started walking down the aisle (he denied he cried when she asked him to give her away). "You look beautiful," Ward told her when she finally reached him.

With the help of her friends, it had taken Skye a few days to pick out the perfect dress. Seeing his reaction, she was glad she chose it. "Thanks. You look pretty nice yourself."

The minister started talking, but both tuned him out since neither of them could stop staring. "Before we start the traditional vows, can I say one thing?" When the minister nodded, Ward started talking again. "You are the love of my life, sunshine – the first woman I have ever loved. I want to be a better man for you. I love you."

"Damn it, I knew I was going to cry." Laughter erupted as Skye wiped off her tears.

And less than five minutes later, Skye and Grant were officially married. "Oh God, they're really getting into this kiss," Coulson whined to May.

"We are standing right next to them!" she hissed back.

"Right, sorry." He was still relieved when they finally stopped making out (because there really was no other word for it).

Skye and Ward's relationship wasn't and never would be the easiest, but today? None of that mattered as they celebrated their happiness with their (rather large) family. Nothing could ruin one of the happiest days of their lives.


End file.
